


dramatic

by jungkoof



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nobody is Dead, Swearing, i’m not really sure how to tag, kihyun is too dramatic for his own good, sort of a happy ending, there’s barely any blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkoof/pseuds/jungkoof
Summary: kihyun is running out of time, and all he wants is for changkyun to come and rescue him.





	dramatic

"kihyun, i'm coming!" changkyun panted, slightly out of breath. sweat trickled down his forehead as he picked up his pace.

kihyun squeezed his eyes shut, allowing tears to spill from his watery eyes. the pain was unbearable. "can you come any faster? it really hurts!" he whined.

with a grunt, the younger complied and went at full speed. "i'm almost there, kihyun," he said, his voice shaky and deep. "please be patient."

and he tried. kihyun really tried to be patient just this once. but no matter how much he held his breath and how hard he squeezed his eyes, his body still trembled in immense pain. kihyun was just not naturally a patient person. "my body feels like it's on fucking _fire,_ changkyun. hurry the fuck up."

with that, kihyun hung up the phone.

it had been five entire minutes since he fell, and kihyun couldn't help the annoyance that plagued him after his phone call with changkyun. the younger lived two bloody blocks away from where kihyun lied on the sidewalk. what was taking him so long?

if changkyun didn't arrive to take him to the hospital soon, kihyun would die. the latter was one hundred percent sure of it. he had fallen hard, and his pain only seemed to be getting worse and worse as time passed by. he wondered if he would ever see changkyun's beautiful face again.

his _beautiful_ face.

it was disappointing, really. kihyun would die before he could even confess to his crush—the boy who was the epitome of perfection in kihyun's eyes.

but who was he kidding? changkyun would never date him. after all, kihyun was a whiney, needy, clingy bitch when it came to him.

just as he was about to give up on the hope of his crush coming to save him, as if on cue, chankyun came running down the street in all his sweat-covered glory.

 _it's too late,_ kihyun thought. _i'm going to die any minute now. i might as well yolo it._

mustering up all of the courage he possibly could, kihyun took a deep breath in as changkyun approached him.

"i love you."

"huh?" was all changkyun could say as he knelt down beside the injured boy, panting heavily.

"i love you, dumbass," kihyun cried. "and i'm about to die because you decided to take your sweet time coming to save me, didn't you?" his cries quickly turned into loud sobs, and he felt nothing short of embarrassed as changkyun stared down at him.

changkyun laughed.

he fucking _laughed._

"hey, why are you laughing?" kihyun huffed, crossing his arms. "i'm seriously about to lose my life! is this funny to you?"

chankyun shook his head and laughed even harder. "you dramatic bitch."

a confused glare made its way onto kihyun's face. he didn't understand why changkyun was taking the situation so lightly.

sighing, changkyun grabbed kihyun's hands and pulled him up to a sitting position. "you scraped your knee, kihyun."

"..."

 _that can't be right,_ kihyun thought.

he looked down at his legs. they were perfectly normal other than a small puddle of blood dripping from his left knee.

"oh."

changkyun nodded. "yeah."

silence took over as the two boys sat together, kihyun blushing from embarrassment and changkyun staring at him.

changkyun wondered if the older boy really meant what he'd said.

if he _loved_ him.

sure, kihyun was attention-seeking, clingy, and yes, very dramatic. but changkyun loved all of those things about him. he loved the little goodnight texts kihyun always sent, and he loved the way kihyun would worry if there was no response to them. he loved how overprotective kihyun would get whenever someone else was hanging around.

he loved that out of every single person kihyun knew, he called _changkyun_ to come and help him.

he could have called minhyuk, who lived two houses away from here.

he could have called shownu, who was practically an expert in first-aid.

hell, he could have called 911 if he really thought he was dying.

but he didn't.

"hey, kihyun?" he mumbled, earning the older boy's attention.

rather than responding, kihyun gave him an expectant look, as if he already knew what changkyun wanted to talk about.

the latter gently took kihyun's hands into his own, using his thumbs to draw lines across the older boy's knuckles. "about what you said before..." changkyun started. "did you, uh, mean it?"

kihyun stilled.

of course he meant it.

and by the way changkyun was softly holding his hands—the way he was intently looking into his eyes—kihyun knew that changkyun wanted him to have meant it.

"no, i didn't fucking mean it," kihyun said with sarcasm. "i told you i loved you because i was bored."

a grin spread across changkyun's face as he continued to play with the other's hands. "okay, i get it," he said, before adding "i love you too."

feeling confident, changkyun slowly leaned in and tried connect his lips with kihyun's.

key word: _tried._

"don't kiss me until you have a shower, sweaty."


End file.
